


The only thing I hear

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Gotham One Shot Collection [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Oswald is going to meet his lover Edward when his world is suddenly turned upside down





	The only thing I hear

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bout of insomnia so I placed my spotify on shuffle and created a bunch of one shots inspired by songs. The fic is inspired by Skylar Grey's 'Only thing I hear'. The song is super hopeful but I couldn't help but wonder about crushing ending to such hope (i'm evil, I know)

Oswald grinned as he made his regular walk from Gotham’s Diamond District to the Narrows for the last time, today he and Ed would be leaving… together.

His mouth twisted as his mother and father’s final words and looks of disapproval came to mind. They were certain he was making a horrific decision being with Ed, and were not shy about expressing their distaste for the man their son had taken up with. 

_“Son… You have everything you could desire here. Why would you want to leave? He will never amount to anything and will only break your heart.”_

They couldn’t understand why their perfect son would take up with such a man, unable to grasp that despite their different upbringings they were mirror reflections of each other. Logically he understood their misgivings. Ed had been a criminal, a con artist and thief, and they were unable to see how he could use his sharp intelligence and brilliant mind for anything else, but he had gotten into Central City University and had asked Oswald to come with him. Oswald didn’t even pause to consider the offer, he would do anything for Edward.

Oswald shook their disapproval from his mind and smiled as he crossed into the Narrows. The area was full of closely packed and decrepit housing and deteriorated or incomplete buildings and structures. Oswald sneered as he artfully dodged a screaming couple in the middle of the street and heard the sound of screaming children and breaking windows in the distance, but found it was all silenced as soon as he spotted the industrial warehouse which hosted the club where Ed had worked.

As soon as Oswald slammed the door open he began searching for Ed in the crowd. Despite The Riddle Factory having been shut down for weeks, Ed was still usually found here assisting Ms Thompkins and the fighters. 

Oswald snarled at his lack of success in spotting his lover, but grinned when he had noticed the larged brute who was usually attached to his hip.

“Have you seen Ed?” Oswald snapped at Grundy who suddenly appeared highly conflicted and confused.

Unable to put up with his idiocy a second longer than neccessary Oswald barked “Grundy! Edward, where is he?” and Grundy quickly responded “He’s out back” Despite his size Grundy never did well with confrontation outside the ring.

Oswald smiled “Thank you” and began to make his way towards the employees area.

Oswald gasped in shock as he felt the floor beneath him disappear. He gripped the door frame to prevent his knees from buckling as he stared in abject horror at the vision in front of him. Edward was wrapped up in Lee Thompkins arms, locked in a passionate kiss.

Oswald abruptly turned around to leave but in his haste knocked over one of the many bits of scraps of metal littering the building and alerted the two lovers. Lee looked smug, while Ed looked horrified.

Unwilling to stay for whatever poor explanation he planned to offer Oswald quickly ran from the room. Shoving his way through the crowd, he was so lost in his own pain he didn’t notice that Cherry’s was currently being held up at gunpoint. Oswald suspected the robbers had probably called for him to freeze but unable to focus on anything other than escaping Ed he had not heard them.

When the bullet pierced his abdomen Oswald knees gave out and he crashed down onto the cold cement, his hands automatically went to grip the bleeding wound. He felt his kneecap crack against the cement and suspected in was serious but it the amount of warm, and sticky blood covering his hands that had him truly terrified. He heard Ed scream his name and felt himself being wrapped in warm arms but his vision had become blurry and all the noise around him was beginning to sound like an indistinguishable hum, so he could not be certain whether it was Ed as he desperately hoped. 

The faint blare of sirens in the distance was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


End file.
